


Don’t mention it

by Hotgitay



Category: In Contempt (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gwen finds out some news from Bennett





	Don’t mention it

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here?”Gwen was surprised when Bennett showed up 

“I thought we could have a little chat just you and me”Bennett said to her 

“About what?”Gwen asked 

“Your dad actually approached me he wants me to tell you to join that law firm”Bennett told her 

Gwen rolled her eyes “Damn he won’t get off my case about me rejecting it”

“In the end it’s your decision”Bennett reassured her 

“I appreciate you coming here and telling me this”Gwen told him 

“Don’t mention it Gwen”Bennett replies


End file.
